


With Your Name On My Lips

by Okumen



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: A moment of peace in the Mittermeyers marital bed.
Relationships: Evangelin Mittermeyer/Wolfgang Mittermeyer
Kudos: 3





	With Your Name On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The first three paragraphs of this has not at all been laying in my gdrive for over half a year hahahahahahaa

Evangeline strokes his chest. Her touches are slow, and deliberate. Wolfgang gazes up at her, at the long light blonde hair curling around her shoulders in cascades. In particular, his eyes are drawn to the tip of a curl that seems to almost deliberately rest around one of her erect nipples. Her shoulders are tan, her breasts pale. Evangeline squeezes Wolfs pectorals gently, and her neatly trimmed nails scrape lightly against his skin, bites just faintly into it. Wolf shivers. Her touch is simply like that. It makes him warm inside, and his skin reacts so easily to it. She sits on his belly, a light weight though she doesn’t let her legs carry it; she lets him carry it, and he adores the pressure of her crotch, wet and warm, on his skin.

Wolfgang would have raised his hands to stroke her in return, but several times she has already grasped his wrists and pressed them firmly back down onto the mattress. _Not now,_ she had said, with her soft smile and light blush. He resists the urge to stroke even her thighs, or holding her sides.

Evangeline bends down, and she presses a kiss to his cheek. Wolfgang can feel her nipples brush against his skin beneath the soft swell of her breasts. “Are you ready, dear?” she asks. Wolf turns his head to kiss her cheek. “I’m always ready for you,” he assures her. He feels her smile against his skin, and her lips against his. She slides back up, brushes some hair behind an ear, and that seductive curl teases with its touch once more settling around her nipple. Wolfgang licks his lips. He watches her as she moves, feels her hands put pressure on his thighs as she settles on her spread knees between his legs.

Her sex is dripping, as she spreads her pink lower lips apart and slides the base of a penis-shaped toy inside of her. She moans quietly, as she shifts the toy until it rests comfortably among her folds. The rest of the toy sticks out, a simply shaped thing curved slightly upward. She strokes the toy, her wet fingers making it glisten, and she doesn’t take her eyes off of Wolf. She is an erotically angelic visage, with her round face, soft features, and abundance of hair. With her tender expression, the love in her eyes.

She already has him prepared- had him prepare himself in front of her, as she stroked herself. He already had slipped his fingers inside, coated richly in lubricant, stretching his ass open so that it would be ready to take the toy attached to her. Had let her watch and listened as he made himself ready for her to fill.

They gaze at each other, for several long moments.

Then she leans forward onto her hands, shifts over to hover above him. As she moves, he hears her breath softly hitch at times, and he knows that it’s because of the toy stimulating her insides, and the immediate outside that it touches.

Evangeline puts her hands on Wolfgangs thighs and pushes them further apart. She already fits perfectly between his legs, husband and wife the sizes to fit against each other wonderfully any way they like, but he doesn’t object, simply lets her guide him into the position that she wants. His knees are drawn up, feet far apart.

One of Evas hands settles on Wolfs stomach, and he feels her other arms wrist brush between their bodies. He holds his breath, before she pats her hand on his stomach, reminding him to release it. The tip of the toy presses against his expectant ring of muscles, Her hair is a pale yellow curtain between them, making it impossible for him to see below his waist. It’s soft against his skin, strands tickling and slipping smoothly across it.

When she pushes inside, just the very tip with the smallest of pressure, she does so slowly, for the benefit of the both of them. Once, she made the mistake of going too fast, too hard, too soon, and it had caused them both to collapse onto the bed until the aftershock of the sensation in their bodies had settled down. It had not been a wholly unpleasant feeling, but if they wanted to go roughly, they decided, they would need a whole lot more preparation. They had done a fair bit of exploration in their marital bed, and knew when they were feeling up for one particular kind of intimacy over another, at this point. So Eva goes slow, one hand on the toy to make sure it doesn’t slip out of her, and that it is guided well against him.

It’s a light, slippery tapping, a shallow slide. She goes just a little bit inside, then pulls back out once more. Slides the toy horizontally along his rear end, running the length over his hole, dips the tip just surface deep inside of him a few times. Then the bulb on the tip press further. It’s an easy slide, with Wolfs stretching of the hole it enters. His muscles stretch pleasantly, and he grasps at the sheets beneath him, just lightly, fingers slipping across the fabric. Evangelines hair is rippling between them, and he can hear her breath, a little louder than before. She pulls back out, fully removing the toy from Wolfgangs anus. It slides upward again, and he gasps quietly when he feels the wet tool slide against his erect cock. Then it’s back down there again, slipping its way inside his backdoor. He feels Eva put more of her weight onto the hand on his stomach, and feels her brace.

He is ready and waiting, when she slides all the way inside in one soft, slow motion. Her hair shifts up and down his body, brushes his stomach and his sides. There is no burn of protest in his muscles whatsoever, when the base grows wider and stretches him further. Evas nails press soft crescents into his skin. Her voice is soft gasps, mingling with the low sounds of his own little gasps and moans.

Their names are the only words in the silent room, called gently and with want, with the rustling of fabric, the sound of their breaths, and the slick wet sounds of the toy inside of them.

Evangeline works him slowly, running the toy fully inside of him, gingerly keeping a hand near to aid as she once more retracts it. The fingers on his stomach strokes his skin gently, though the ball of her hand never leaves its position. It’s steady there, a shifting pressure as she lovingly fucks him. Her hair is a whispering caress, her breath adoring whispers.

He can sense it when she is nearing her climax. They are so in sync, so familiar with each other that he knows it the moment that her soft thrusts falter for just a brief moment. Perhaps she could have simply been shifting her position, angle, or pace, but Wolfgang knows Eva. He knows that she is close. So is he- their bodies are so attuned to each other.

Moments later her movements become firmer, without being the slightest bit rough. Eva knows what she’s going, even as the pleasure inside her builds up and spills over. She curls above him; he can see her orgasm in her backs curve, feel it with the way her hair shifts. She thrusts deep and true, knowing exactly where to push to draw him over the edge and make him whimper in absolute pleasure.

Her lips are on his skin, and when she seems to explode with passion, so does he. He can feel the sheets beneath him soak with her squirt, and his stomach get hit by his come, but that’s just an observation quickly shuffled to the back of his mind. The pleasure takes the forefront, only equal to the overwhelming love that fills him. His cry of her name fades into moans, an alto compared to her soprano calling his.

They’re mostly still, for several long moments. The only movement is Evas slow, shallow thrusts, as she remains with the toy sheathed deep inside of him. Wolf whimpers with each one. His cock twitches, limp and squirting soft leftovers of cum onto his skin. He feels her breath on his skin; her cheek is resting against it, her hand lazily stroking him.

When she pulls away he misses the feeling, but his gaze travels down to her. She watches him again, lust-filled eyes sated and sharp at once. Filled with love. There is a gentle sheen to her skin, a thin layer of sweat. He sees her stroke the soaked toy for a few deep breaths, before she slips it out of herself with a moan. He hears his name on her breath. It falls to the side, and she slowly, purposefully, crawls over to him, hovers above him. Their noses brush. Wolf reaches out to brush come from her face. “Sorry about that,” he murmurs. Eva smiles, and she takes his hand in both of hers, takes his thumb into her mouth, sucking the come clean off. Saliva shines on his skin as she removes her mouth. A string is attached for a short moment, before it breaks and trails a thin wet line on his skin. He shivers, briefly. She leans down to press her lips against his. He moans into her mouth, as their lips shift over each other.

For a long, long while, they simply kiss, lips on lips, heartbeat against heartbeat, only the occasional slip of tongue against tongue. His hands on her waist, thumbs stroking her skin. Her hands on his face, equally caressing.

He is satisfied with his life, happy. There are things he misses, but he’s alright. As long as he has Eva, as long as he has these moments of calm and bliss, her kisses, even the simplest of her touches, just the sound of his name on her lips, he can overcome anything.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, he has to overcome _that_ *slaps those in the know with the Angst Glove*
> 
> But really, Eva is so cute, I want to see her utterly _ravage_ Mittermeyer into a puddle of love and bliss.
> 
> By the by, if anyone has any interest in shitposts, I on and off write a bunch of LoGH related tweets and also post art @tofinut (or, for sfw art, @TheTofinator but those stuff are easier to find under the tag since I don't tack on "nsfw" after)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but replies may take time.


End file.
